


Perfect Arrangement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Arrangement

Title: Perfect Arrangement  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Characters: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s Challenge #60: Box  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Severus has all he needs.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** (who went above and beyond on this one, thanks, darling!)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Arrangement

~

"Marriage is a trap," Lucius murmured.

Severus shrugged. " _You're_ married," he pointed out.

"It was arranged."

"Are you saying you'd never have done it but for that?"

"I'm saying things might have been different had I been allowed my first choice."

Severus ignored Lucius' hand on his back. "Indeed?"

"I always hoped we would be lovers."

"I have the world, why would I allow myself to be boxed-in like that?" Without waiting for an answer, Severus joined his new spouse, linking their fingers.

"All right?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded, relaxing. Far from feeling boxed-in, with Harry he felt quite free.

~


End file.
